


Our love floats

by Cemas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Marco is a cop, Porn With Plot, Smut, a hot cop, dom!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemas/pseuds/Cemas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie sets up a blind date for Jean and he couldn't believe his eyes when a tanned and very handsome police officer was his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Jean and Marco going on a blind date so here it is! I hope you enjoy ╰(*´︶`*)╯  
>  
> 
> Applauds and huge thanks to my amazing beta!

I was eating my breakfast while watching tv. It was saturday, a warm and a beautiful day, perfect for being lazy. My plan was to play games, eat junk food and watch movies, but there was one problem and that was Connie. He sat next to me and started to gabble to my ear non-stop about some guy and that he was great and all that shit. "Why aren't you dating him if he's that amazing?" I was slowly getting pissed off. "What? Dude. I'm straight and I have my Sasha. C'mon, you should try, it's just one date". Why did I ever told him my sexuality? Oh yeah, I was drunk, but he had a point. When was the last time I had gone out on a date or even got laid? Ages ago, but a blind date, I wasn't sure about those things. You never know what kind of a freak could show up.

  
"I bet you like him! He's tall, handsome and tanned and if you don't like him I will wash all the dishes for a week". Now he got my attention. Both of us are still students so we live together to split up the rent which would otherwise be too expensive for one to pay. Connie was fun to be with, sometimes annoying, but I could tolerate him. The thing was he never cleans, not his room or the rest of the apartment, it would always be me.

  
"You better keep that promise then" I gave up or else he wouldn't never shut up and what could happen? It's only a date after all. "Aweeesome! You're meeting him today at 2pm. Good luck!" Connie jumped off from the couch to go fetch his phone. "Hah? Today? Not today..." There goes my lazy day. "The sooner, the better, right?" Connie grinned while he was typing on his phone. I collapsed to the couch. Fuck my life.

 

~

 

Here I was, standing in front of some flower shop that Connie told me to go. When I left our apartment I crashed into Sasha and then I got it. Thats why Connie wanted me to leave the house, that bastard. I was so going to revenge this to him and it wouldn't be anything nice, trust me.

  
I sighed loudly, I was a little bit too early and I had to admit a little bit nervous too. Connie told him that I was wearing black skinny jeans, a turquoise shirt and my hair was two toned with an undercut. When I asked about him, he only told me that this Marco has a lot of freckles and he was a little bit of taller than me. That was the only information I got and it didn't help at all.

  
I have been waiting about 15 minutes and the guy wasn't here, he was 7 minutes late. I must look stupid just standing here in front of some flower shop and then all the negative thoughts came into my mind. Maybe the guy wasn't coming at all, maybe he saw me and decided to not to show up. Just when I was about to leave and curse Connie (and the rest of the world) someone touched my shoulder. I nearly jumped to the sudden touch, but instead of doing that I turned and in front of me was a person. It didn't took me long to realise that this was Marco and he really did have lot of freckles and they suited him very well.

  
"Are you Jean?" his voice was deep, but soft and he smiled down at me. I still stared at him, he had gentle brown eyes, neatly-combed dark brown hair with an undercut which was not so visible and his lips looked thin, but soft. "Y-yeah, I am. You're Marco?" I finally got my focus back and looked him in the eyes. "You're correct. Ah, sorry that I'm late, the traffic was terrible". His chocolate brown eyes almost distracted me what I was about to say "Nah, it's okay. I was a little bit too early anyway". Suddenly it was quiet, both of us didn't say anything. Marco just smiled at me which made me blush a little, he was really handsome and he was wearing a violet cardigan, under it was a grey shirt and he also had loose jeans. I might have to thank Connie, that bastard. "Umm... I have no experience with blind dates, so this is kind of new to me..." I felt awkward saying that to him, I'm so lame. "It's okay! Maybe we could go for a walk to get to know each other better. How does that sound?". God, his smile was so appealing. "That sounds really... good". We started walking along the sidewalk, side by side we began talking about ourselves.

  
We have been walking about an hour just talking about ourselves, family and interests and we have a quite a lot in common. We liked the same games, foods, some bands and I also noticed that we have same kind of humour, which was great, because usually people didn't understand my jokes. "So you live with Connie?" We were walking at the park which I never knew existed. "Yeah, about one year, I think. Are you living with someone?". Marco sat down on a bench and waved to me to sit next to him. "No, I live alone" his expression was a little sad. "It must be awesome to live alone..." I was a little jealous, to live alone was my dream after all, then I wouldn't have to clean after Connie every single time he made a mess. "Well, it's nice, but sometimes it gets a bit lonely, I wish I had a roommate".

Is he serious?

"You can have Connie, if you want. No, please take him. I can't stand the mess he makes all the time. You don't know what you're asking for". I tried to sound desperate and buried my face into my hands. Marco just laughed and smirked "Maybe I could have you to live with me, I'm sure Connie will learn how to clean after you're gone". Is he flirting with me? I felt my cheeks turning hot, usually I was pretty confident, but around Marco I was like a little highschool girl who had a crush. I need to man the fuck up. I turned to hide my face and laughed "Can you cook, because I'm horrible at that and washing clothes is not one of my strong points". Marco chuckled "Well you're lucky, I'm great at those things". I liked the way Marco smiled, his smile would lift everyone's mood up and before I noticed I was already saying it.

"I like your smile..." I whispered. Oh god, hope he didn't hear that. I glanzed to look at Marco who was smiling to me, his teeth showing "I like your smile too". Yet again I turned my head away, this was becoming ridicilous. "No, forget what I said". Fuck. Now I'm a douchebag, great work Jean. Marco looked confused for a moment, but started smiling leeringly "What if I don't want to forget?". I didn't know that he could be so... flirty, the image he gives is more innocent, but there is more to be known. Maybe he actually is interested in me. Before I could have said anything back at him, he stood up from the bench "It's getting quite late and I'm hungry. I know a really good pizza place, would you want to go?". My stomach answered for me, it had a perfect timing. Marco just smiled at me and offered me a hand. Such a gentleman. I grabbed his hand, stood up and I let him lead me to the restaurant.

  
The pizza place was great, it had brick walls, a wooden floor and a great atmosphere. We took the table at the corner which was a little bit apart from the other tables. When Marco led me there I wasn't sure about this place, because the name, Titan Pizza. Gladly, my prejudice was wrong about this place. "What will we order?" Marco interrupted my thoughts and I glanzed at the menu. "How about number 17? It has shrimps and all the good stuff". Marco nodded at approval and waved at the waiter.

  
"So, I have one sister and one brother and they both still live at home which is 200 kilometers away from here". Marco's elbow leaned at the table and watched me eat, he had already eaten his share. "I can't visit them often, but luckily Skype has been invented" he smiled at me "What about your family?". I took one last bite of my pizza "I'm the only child and my mother is a single parent and she lives in the next town". I have never knew my father, but it didn't bother me much, sometimes shit happens. Marco just nodded and stared at the table. He was looking at my last slice of pizza. I chuckled "You can have it, I'm full enough". Marco lifted his gaze to look at me "No no, you don't have to-". "I'm gonna throw it away if you don't eat it" and that seemed to work. He thanked me giving me a heart melting smile. His smiles are illegal, the police should arrest himself.

  
I observed him secretly, he had broad shoulders and he looked muscular under his clothes... I turned my gaze away before my thoughts would turn to something not so innocent. Better to start a conversation before my mind goes dirty. "What do you do for your living?" This interested me, because my guesses were teacher or some job which included socializing with other people. "I'm a police officer" that I didn't expect. He just turned even hotter. "You don't look like a cop" I blurted out, think before you say anything, idiot. Marco laughed as he wiped some crumbs off his shirt "Well, how should a police look like? Intimidating or serious looking?". When he said that he looked mischievous, was he teasing me? I showed him my tongue "Not like you". Marco laughed some more. "Are you five years old?". "No, I'm 21" I said plainly. He stopped laughing and looked at me with a surprised face. "I thought you were older than that, I'm 24 years old". I hear that a lot, because I have this stern looking face with a frown I tend to look older. Mom says I look like my father sometimes when I smile, other than that I look more like my mom. "Oh, where do you work or are you still a student?" Marco ate the last bit of his pizza. "I'm on my last year studying to become a datanome and I have a part-time job at a video renting store". Marco's eyes lit up "Oh wow. Are you going to design some games or..?" He saw right through me. We started talking about games and little by little we got to know about each other more.

  
"The pizza was so good" I was in heaven, I'm so gonna come back. "I'm glad you liked it". Marco smiled at me as I stretched my arms. The sky had darkened and the temperature had lowered. It was evening, time went by too fast. Soon I have to say good bye to Marco and I didn't want to do that yet. "Wanna go and see a movie?" I blurted out and looked at Marco. Please say yes. Marco looked like he was thinking and looked at his watch. I was getting nervous as we walked back to the meeting place. Finally he smiled at me "Why not, we got time". I smiled back at him, I got to spend more time with him, but I didn't know what movies were on show. Crap.

  
To our luck the cinema was close to the flower shop, three blocks away. I really enjoyed talking with Marco, I got a feeling that we had been knowing each other for a long time. As we turned at the corner the cinema's lights illuminated the whole street. The cinema was an old one, but it had a nice nostalgic feeling. This time it was my turn to be a gentleman, and I opened the door for him. He just rolled his eyes for me and entered the building and I maybe glanced his ass, just maybe...

  
We walked to the notification board and checked the movies which were on play. Just when I was about to ask him what should we watch I turned and his eyes were gloomed to one of those posters. I looked at the poster and grinned, so he likes Lord of the rings. "Wanna watch the Hobbit?" I asked him and his eyes literally sparkled, god damn it, I want to hug him. "Would it be okay?". Marco was looking really excited, he looks like he could bounce all over the place. "Yeah, I wanna see it too" I smiled at his cuteness. As we were walking towards the counter I stopped him "Now, it's my time to pay, okay?". Marco just nodded, saying that he will wait here and I went to the line.

  
When I finally had bought the tickets I glanced around, searching for Marco. When I finally found him he was sitting and he had lots of popcorn and two sodas. He just smiled innocently and I glared back at him. He must have gone to the other counter when I was still in the line, clever bastard. I stood in front of him, still glaring, but how the hell was I supposed to be mad at him when his smile just melts me... I just sighed at defeat and took one of the sodas "Let's go, it's about to start". Marco nodded at me still having that grin on his face.

  
The movie was so exciting I found my jaw hang open a little, it tended to happen when I was really focused. I didn't even notice that Marco was moving closer to me until he shoved my mouth full with popcorn. I startled a little, glaring at Marco. "Marco!" I hissed at him when he tried to laugh quietly, trying not to disturb the other people. The corners of my mouth almost turned up, but I didn't let them and started pouting at him. Marco stopped laughing and started apologizing, but I just turned my head away. This was fun, he looked like he was in panic and didn't know what to do. Of course I was faking and this was so hilarious that I started laughing, not so quiet though. This time Marco tried to glare at me, but he also broke down laughing with me and we received annoyed hushes from the other people trying to watch the movie. We stopped and glanced each other with a smile. We were quiet for the rest of the movie, but I sometimes looked at Marco with the corner of my eye and smiled. He really was great.

  
"I'm so pumped up! I just wanna see the next sequel of this!" I said when we walked out of the cinema. Marco laughed at response "Me too. I also got really hooked". A cold long breeze swept right through me as we were walking back to the meeting place, I shivered, fuck, it really is cold at nights. Then I realised. We both would be going home soon and... I didn't want that. I wanted to talk some more with Marco, but me, Jean Kirschstein is too chicken to ask him for a second date. I tugged my sleeves lower and cursed under my breath, because I had to walk home, it's a 20 minute walk and I would freeze before I could get there. Suddenly something really warm grabbed my hand "You're freezing! Aren't you cold?" Marco touched my hand and was now looking worried. "Y-yeah, a little, but I can manage it". Yep, because now your hand is warming me up, my whole body is burning. Especially my cheeks. "Where do you live?". His tone was now more serious sounding, what is he thinking? "It's about 20 minutes from here to my home" I looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Alright, I'm taking you home" Marco said as he started walking faster and we were still holding hands. "I'm fine, I can walk too". I just want you to let go of my hand before my heart will explode. Marco turned his head to look at me "You have the right to remain silent" and he grinned at me before turning his head back. I was defeated... again.

  
I sat on the passenger seat and thank god, his car has a working air conditioner. When Marco let go of my hand I felt a little sad, because his hand was really warm and a little bigger than mine. He was really nice and I hoped he would be nice only to me, I'm really greedy. Marco started the car and hot air hit my skin, I sighed for relief and shivered. Marco laughed at that "You're so cute. So care to give me directions?" I nodded as a response- Hey, what? Did he call me cute? I turned my head, Marco looked he hadn't said anything wrong as he drove off from the parking lot. I must have been hearing things, yeah that's probably it. "I live near the bus station, so you can drop me there". Marco nodded and then there was a silent moment, both of us didn't say anything. I tried to secretly to look at him from the corner of my eye. His brown hair was nicely cut, his freckles were damn cute and his figure was perfect. I'm not kidding, I would do anything if I could remove his clothes and... stuff. I have to calm down. I'm starting to like cops, cops who work out.

  
"You're staring". I startled, I thought he wouldn't notice. "I - I was not!" I turned my head away. Fuck. Marco chuckled "Jean, I'm a police officer, I will notice those kind of things". Of course he would notice, I'm an idiot. I felt my cheeks burning as I glanced outside and I noticed a familiar neighbourhood. "So, why were you staring at me?" his tone sounded playful. I looked at him, his focus was on the road. " I was just thinking... that's all". I didn't lie, I was thinking about you and your features. "What were you thinking while looking at me?". I'm in deep shit now. There was a red light so he turned his focus on me for a moment. "Nothing special" I blurted out, there is no way I'm telling him! He looked at me, leaning a little closer and examined my face. I tried to keep my poker face as he stared at my face which felt like an eternity. My eyes noticed something "Green light!" I found my escape.

  
Finally Marco turned his focus back on the road. I sighed at relief as he turned to the street where me and Connie lived. "I'm going to find out what you were thinking" Marco stopped the car and turned to look at me. That sounded like we are going to meet again and I just had to confirm "You wanna meet again?". Marco was silent for a moment and then let out a silent laugh "Am I really that bad at flirting?". I noticed a little blush on his cheeks, he looked adorable. "No, I didn't mean that... I have a bad personality and people usually don't get along with me at all-".

  
"I like you" Marco cut me off and I received a gentle smile. "I like you and your personality and yes, I want to see you again, Jean". My stomach did backflips hearing him say that and my heart was going to burst. I just had met him, but it felt like I had known him forever. My mind was all messed up, I didn't notice that Marco was getting nervous. "Do you want to see me again?". I came back to reality and noticed Marco's nervousness "Yeah!" I almost shouted and almost slapped myself. "I mean sure..." I lowered my voice back to normal. Marco still looked nervous when he spoke again "Do you like me?". Simple question, hard to answer, especially for me. I'd rather express my feeling by actions. I turned my head away, muttering curses to myself before leaning closer to him. I quickly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and backed away quickly. You shouldn't never kiss someone at first dates, but kiss on the cheek is okay, I guess.

  
Marco looked really surprised, who wouldn't be. I wanted to escape from this embarassing situtation. "I-I think I should go. Thank-". I didn't get to finish my sentence when he grabbed my nape of the neck to his hold and pulled me into a kiss. His lips were pressed on mine, moving slowly, his breath was hot and I felt like I had been drugged. While closing my eyes I tilted my head to the side giving him a better access and responded to the kiss by pinching his lower lip with my teeth. At that moment Marco pulled away. The kiss had felt great, Marco was a good kisser and I just might get addicted to this. He looked more shocked than me when he backed away" I don't believe I did that. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me". I looked at him for a moment watching his cheeks getting light pink before I started laughing hard. We both are idiots, super idiots. "It's like we are some awkward teenagers, oh my god" I was having a hard time to breath. Marco started laughing with me in the end and god, his laugh was cutest thing ever.

  
We laughed so hard that my stomach started to hurt and Marco had to catch his breath. We eventually calmed down and looked at each other, smiling. Marco reached out his hand and stroked my chin "Jean, I want your phone number". I grinned "If I can get yours" very smooth, high fives to me. Marco grinned back at me "Give me yours so I can send you a good night message". Seriously, can anyone be this cute. I nodded at him and took his phone from his offering hand. I typed my number and almost put a heart at the end of my name. When I gave his phone back, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me for a last kiss. It was a little peck on the side of my lips. "I'll call you, see you soon" he smiled widely. I smiled back as I stepped out of the car. "Goodnight, Marco" I said before I closed the door. I watched him as he drove off the parking lot and I sighed out loud "Oh my god".

  
I opened the building's door and climbed up the stairs. That was so embarrassing, but in a good way, I think. I tried to be quiet when I opened the door so I wouldn't wake Connie up, the last thing I want right now is him asking questions about the date and Marco.

  
I stumbled to my room, emptied my pockets to my night stand and slumped into my bed. I didn't even care to take my clothes off propely, I just took my jeans off with a little difficulty and crawled inside the blankets. The day had been so awesome with Marco, he's a great guy who can actually stand me. Oh yeah, he promised to send me a goodnight text. I didn't want to go asleep until I have got my text, I sighed and got up. As I waited for it I should go and get some water and maybe some midnight snacks.

I felt like a ninja when I got to the kitchen without making any noise. When I had my glass of water, I heard my phone make a peeping sound. I almost ran, but I did it quietly. Even though Connie is a deep sleeper I just want to make sure he doesn't woke up. Placing my drink to the table along with my other stuff and almost managing to spill the water I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. There was a message and it was from a number I didn't know so it had to be from Marco.

 

 _I had a really nice time with you, I hope to see you soon. Goodnight, Jean. :) -_ Marco

  
I typed as fast I could, it had to be a new record.

To: Marco  
 _I also hope to see ya soon. I had an awesome day! G'night Marco_

I let out a loud sigh. I crawled into my bed yet again and placed my phone next to my pillow. I felt myself drifting into sleep and glanced at my phone. I would see Marco again, that's for sure and that made me incredible happy. The last thing I thought before sleeping was Marco and his freckles.

 

In the morning Connie asked me about the date (like it could've been prevented). "So how did it go, ponyboy?" and he didn't stop winking at me on that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets an unexpected surprise at the store, but Marco's there to take it off his mind.

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG"!

  
No. I don't want to. Go away.

  
"RRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGG"!

  
Oh my god. Shut up. 5 more minutes.

  
"RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG"!

  
"OKAY! FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I threw my alarm clock across my room and it smashed against my wall. Shit, hope it didn't break. Well, too late for that. It's wednesday. I don't have any classes, but I have to go and get some work done at the video renting store. Before the alarm clock flew across the room I think the time was 10 am. I got up and stretched myself, my bones popping as I rose my hands above my head. Like a zombie, I walked into the kitchen, gotta eat something. I had already eaten my cereal so I took Connie's. I went back to my room and sat on my bed while eating Connie's shitty cereal. I looked at the time from my phone, shit. I'm gonna be late. Placing my bowl on the night table I started to dress myself up in a hurry. I fell once while putting my skinny jeans, almost took baldy's toothbrush and almost forgot my phone. Before I left and slammed the front door shut I yelled to Connie "WAKE UP, BALDY! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE AND OH, I ATE YOUR CEREAL. BYE!".

  
I rushed the stairs down and got out of the building. The sun was up and sadly, so was I. I started to jog to my work place and was so happy that it wasn't far away, maybe I wouldn't be late or was that just wishful thinking? Bertholdt was luckily a nice guy and didn't mind if I'd be a couple minutes late, he's the best boss I can imagine. The only negative thing was Eren. That asshole is my co-worker and he's always ruining my day, but lately I've been too happy to get annoyed by him. The reason is Marco. We've been going out for three months and there has been four dates and all of them had been really amazing. I blushed as I thought about the little gentle kisses which were given before either of us left, he was a really good kisser. If Eren asks why my cheeks are red I'm going to blame the heat and that I jogged my ass off.  
  
"Ha? Eren's sick?" I wasn't happy, not at all... "Yes, and I have to go and run some errands. Will you be okay if I leave the store to your hands for two hours?" Bertholdt looked worried as always. "I'll be fine, Bertl. Go already before you're gonna be late". Sometimes he acted like my mom would. He nodded silently and just before he left he asked me again if I'd be okay. I shooed him away and glanced through the little shop. Dark walls and the shelves were too high, at least for me and Eren. I went to the back room to get the returned films and started to put them in their right places. We even had an adult section, okay yeah, we had porn, but I don't think Bertl was the one to decide that.

  
The time went on slowly and I constantly looked at my phone if there were any new messages from Marco, we haven't seen each other for five days. He said he was busy with work and I understand it, he's a cop, but I was still annoyed. I wanted to see him. I leaned on the counter and sighed. It's boring, Marco's a dick and Bertl still hasn't come back. He's been out at least three and half an hour. The only thing I had to do now was being behind the counter and serve the customers. What customers? There's been only 4 customers in these three fucking hours.  
I used my hands as pillows and rested my head on them, nobody would mind me sleeping only for a little. It was peaceful and warm as the sun shone through the window on me. Maybe I should text Marco... or not. I bet he's busy eating his donuts. A sigh escaped my mouth. I shouldn't be angry at him, it's not like it's his fault being busy. I was slowly drifting to sleep, which was bad if Bertl decided to return now. Oh well, just quick little nap... The bell rang.

  
Someone entered the store and I think I made a record for standing up so quickly. As I looked at the customer I had to blink twice. What the fuck was he wearing? He walked closer to me and he was a wearing a mask which looked like some kind of a troll or something. What the fuck was going on? Was Eren playing a prank on me or was I asleep? Now the person was in front of me. Before I could open my mouth, I noticed his pocket and fuck, was that a gun? "Gimme all of ya money!" The guy shouted at me. Really fucking really, was this guy serious. I glanced at his pocket again, is there even a real gun. "No. I bet you don't even have a gun". The robber shifted a step back "Y-ya wanna die asshole?! Gimme the money!" Is this guy even for real, who robs a store without a real weapon? Idiots. "Just get the hell out!" I glared at him. He came closer and grabbed me by my collar. That's when I lost it. Placing my hand on his head, I mashed the guys head on the counter. He dropped on the floor and didn't move. Fuck, did he lose his consciousness? The bell rang again. Shit, what now? This time it was Bertholdt. His eyes grew wide when he saw the man lying on the floor with his mask on. "Wh-what happened here?" he managed to say out of his confusion. "That guy tried to rob the store and I kind of snapped... I guess, I don't really fucking get it myself". Bertl took his phone and called the police. This is going to be the shittiest and longest day for me.  
  
~  
  
Here I am, at the police station, waiting for someone to interrogate me what exactly happened. I just wanna go home, eat something and sleep, but no. Jean Kirschstein kicked some robber ass and is sitting at the fucking police station. See more news at five. I sighed loudly, can't even text Marco because he's probably still working. I've been waiting for a couple of minutes already and no one has shown up. I sighed even louder and gazed around. There were few cops and some other people, but it didn't seem that they were busy or anything. Then why was Marco busy? Surely he isn't working here, because at his place everyone's busy. I felt the urge to sigh again, but resisted. Maybe Marco really was busy and tired so he didn't want to see me, maybe didn't want to stress me or himself... or he didn't want to see me and was avoiding me. No, he isn't like that. Stop thinking about it, you idiot.

  
This time I sighed and felt a bit lonely. I wasn't the clingy type (more like the lonely wolf), but maybe now I am. What did you do to me, Marco...  
"Jean?" a voice from my side called me. It felt oddly familiar. I turned my head and oh my god. "Marco?" So he does work here. I looked at him for a while, long blue trousers, a white short sleeved blouse and a necktie. I think I've got a kink for uniforms, damn. "So, you knocked the robber out?". "Umm, yeah well..." I rubbed the nape of my neck, why should I feel embarrassed about that. Marco smiled "Then I shouldn't make you angry". All the bad things I talked about him made me feel guilty, I'm an idiot, once again. "Umm, you work here?" Wow, I'm going great job making me look like the dumbest person on earth. "Yep, things have finally settled down. I did so much paperwork that I thought my arm was going to fall off". Marco rubbed his right hand. "Well, at least someone has been working hard." I smiled to him, it felt like everything that had happened a moment ago wasn't real. I want to kiss you right now. "Well, come with me and we can talk about what happened at your workplace". Marco gestured that we go to a little room where were two chairs and one table. As we sat down Marco flipped through some papers and placed them on the table. I felt a little awkward at the situation. What now? Marco looked at the papers "I'm going to ask a few questions and then you're free to go". I saw a little grin on his lips "Don't be afraid, these are easy questions". I shot him a glare "Remember I knocked that guy out in one punch". Marco just laughed and asked if we could begin and I nodded as reply.  
  
"Aaand we're done, thank you for your cooperation" Marco stood up and yawned. How adorable. "Yeah, no problem" I stood up too and followed Marco out of the room. The station was notably more quiet (probably because it was evening). I was a bit sleepy from all that had happened and Marco had asked a bunch of questions. I didn't even notice that he had stopped walking in front of me and I bumped into him. "Oh, sorry" while rubbing my nose Marco turned to face me "It's okay. Jean, I have one more question for you". Marco took hold of my hands, crossing his fingers with mine and looked straight into my eyes. "Would you go out with me tonight?". He just melts me right in my place, how can someone be this smooth with words. "We haven't seen each other for a while and I thought if you'd be free tonight". Why don't we just skip to your house and I can show a couple of things you didn't know about me. "Yeah, sounds good" I have to get a hold of myself, hopefully he doesn't notice that my palms are getting sweaty. Marco took a look of his watch "My shift ends now so I'll go and change my clothes so you can wait outside if you want to. It's not gonna take too long".

  
I waited outside the police station, the weather was thankfully warmer on evenings. I forgot to ask Marco where we were going and I really hope it isn't anything fancy because right now I was wearing ripped light blue jeans, a casual t-shirt and grey Vans. I sighed thinking about my appearance, I'd only be good enough to go for some junk food. "Hey, I'm sorry if it took too long". Holy shit, that scared me. "Don't scare me like that, Marco". I placed my hands on my chest and took a deep breath. I hadn't heard him coming and it scared the shit out of me when he placed his hand on my shoulder. Marco laughed an apology and damn, why does he have to be so hot regardless anything he wore. Jeans and a blouse and I'm already drooling for him to take his clothes off. Five fucking dates, all of them have been so fun (one time he gave strawberry chocolates), hot, but short makeout sessions, but that's it. Maybe tonight I'll be lucky...

  
"Jean? Are you ready to go?" Marco interrupted my thoughts and I just nodded, maybe too excitedly. We chatted along the way, what have you been doing, how is work, etc. I still didn't know where we were going even though I asked Marco, but he just smiled at me, not saying anything. He likes to be mysterious and I'm too impatient for that. Finally slowed his footsteps down "We're here," he grabbed my hands and spun me in front of him and now I had to walk backwards "but you can't yet see what it is". I bet this looked ridicilous, but Marco was being so cute I didn't mind. "Are we there yet?" I was really impatient and a little excited too, where was he taking me? At last he turned me around and was he serious? This is going to be epic, I turned back to face him "You know, I'm pretty competitive" I grinned to him mischievously. This is going to be the best day ever. "We'll see about that, shall we?". And so, we stepped inside the arcade.

  
"No, no, no, no! Ahh, fuck!" This was the third time I lost to the damned monkey. Marco was enjoying himself to the fullest, laughing at me. "Don't you dare laugh at me! I bet you wouldn't win against Donkey Kong". Marco was really good at games, especially at Pac-Man and Mortal Combat and I couldn't even beat the fucking monkey. "Okay, I'm sorry. Do you still have tokens?". I searched my pockets and I had only one left, so we decided to play Pinball. I took the Star Wars customised Pinball machine and Marco took the one next to it which was Pirates of the Caribbean themed. "So, what after this?" We started playing and Darth Vader asked if I want to join to the dark side when I got the steel ball going. I think I heard Marco curse when he lost the ball between the flippers "What do you suggest?". The ball was faster than my eyes and it slid away between my flippers and I was done. I ran my hand through my hair. "I could use a drink after this. Do you have work tomorrow?". Marco shaked his head and I decided that we go to a bar which located near the beach.

  
As we walked I told crazy stories when me and Connie were drinking and eventually those ended that I had to almost carry Connie home. Marco told that he never has been that drunk, because he's light headed. I looked away so that he wouldn't see the grin on my lips, this was perfect. Maybe we could a little drunk, suggest that we could go to his apartment and we would accidentally fall on his bed or sofa or whatever is available. Okay, time out, Jean.  
  
~  
  
"So me and Connie had this Prank game going on in high school," Marco was telling me how he and Connie met in high school and how they developed their prank war "which was really fun, I can't still believe I did those things!" Marco took one gulp of his Calvados (fruit brandy) and continued with his story. "So Connie started this as he hid all of my desktop icons and replaced the monitor's wallpaper with a screenshot of my computer!" Marco laughed at the memory and so did I, Connie was a clever bastard. I finished my 7 & 7 (cocktail), I was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol too. Well we had drank a couple of shots and some whiskey too. "I really sucked at playing pranks so I searched the net what'd be the best prank ever and I found the perfect thing!" Marco was the happy and loud drunk and I kind of liked it, how his cheeks were slightly pink and also the tips of his ears. "I left a few Oreos on my table when Connie was paying a visit and he ate one and I kinda forgot to tell him that I replaced the cream filling with toothpaste". We both started laughing loudly, especially I. "God, I wish I could have seen his face!". Marco drank his drink and his lips turned into a mischievous smile "It's never too late to prank him again". We laughed some more and even started to make a plan to prank Connie that he wouldn't ever forget it in his life.

  
It was getting pretty late and I didn't have any money for drinks anymore so I recommended that we should leave and Marco complied saying that he's not a fan of huge headaches at mornings. This is where my plan begins. "Umm, Marco? I was wondering if I could spend the night at your place". Marco nodded "Yeah sure! It's pretty late anyway and your place is far away. We can watch a movie and make some food!" He sure was a happy drunk and it was the cutest fucking thing. I've been in his apartment for only two times before and we usually watch a movie and cuddle. He never made the first move though... But maybe tonight things will be different.

  
Luckily he lived near the downtown, so it didn't take too long to walk to the apartment. I'm a little jealous that he had two bedrooms, two bathrooms and the kitchen and the living room were combined. He has money, that's for sure. We kicked our shoes at the entry and walked into the kitchen. Marco said that he renovated the kitchen to be bigger, 'cause he likes to cook and I love food, so basically we're perfect for each other. "Jean! Let's make smoothies!" Marco started to dig his fridge and took out some raspberries. I think we forgot some ingredients on the way, but if it tastes good, it's edible. We poured the liquid into the glasses "Jean, you taste first". Marco smiled to me and I glanced at the drink. I didn't want to look like a coward so I took a gulp. It was horrible, my face paled with disgust. Marco burst out laughing, he even had tears on his eyes "That was the funniest thing ever!" I spat the liquid into the sink "And that was the shittiest smoothie that I've ever had". Marco let out a snort inbetween his snickering and I glared at him until I stepped forward and kissed the bastard.

  
I think the alcohol had taken over my mind and body and I acted before thinking anything. My lips grazed softly against Marco's lower lip making him jolt at surprise. That woke me up from what I was doing and I took rushed steps back, leaning onto the counter. Marco looked at me and I stared back at him. There was clear sexual tension in the air, we just looked at each other without saying anything for a short moment. I was already on the egde, I want him and I want him now. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. This is stupid, it's not the first time we've kissed. Once again I tried to say something, but Marco's eyes always stopped me, it felt like he was looking right through me.

  
Marco took rapid steps toward me and soon we were kissing passionately. Marco's lips were hot and insistent against mine, just the way I liked it. His hands were sliding my sides and back, gripping the fabric. Moving my hands up to wrap around his neck, I brushed his chest and fuck, he was in good shape and I want that shirt on the floor. I licked his lower lip, slightly tugging it and Marco opened his mouth. It was such intense kissing, his tongue felt hot against mine and I had to break the kiss when his hand slipped under my shirt. Moaning against his mouth did the trick,  Marco's hands grazed over my ass and placed them behind my thighs and he lifted me up on top of the counter.

  
I kissed along his jaw, nibbling along his neck to make tiny love bites as my hands explored his upper body underneath his shirt. Marco breathed heavily against my ear and slowly ran his tongue on my ear and gently biting my earlobe. I'm pretty sensitive so I couldn't help letting out quiet moans as he brushed his hands over my nipples, not to mention the ear licking. I needed more of Marco so I lifted his shirt off of him and threw it somewhere and he did the same to me. His skin felt hot and I hooked my legs behind him, hoping to get more skin contact.

  
I grabbed his hair and pulled him into a harsh kiss, our tongues slipping and sliding and twisting around with lust. Marco rolled his hips against mine, our clothed dicks were already painfully hard and Marco just kept rolling those damn hips. It'd be pretty fun to fuck in his kitchen, but I prefer bed. "Ahh, Marco, we should go... unh... to the bedroom". Marco stopped his hip work and looked me into the eyes. His pupils were blown wide with lust and damn, his messy hair looked good on him, I could never get used to this look. He hummed as reply and suddenly lifted me up "Woah! Marco!" and before I knew it he threw me on the bed and I think I woke up the beast inside of him.

  
"Take off your jeans" Marco demanded in a deep husky voice. He didn't have to ask me twice as my jeans flew off in a split second. He threw me in the middle of the bed and he was standing next to it unbuttoning his own jeans. I licked my lips at the sight, not so often you get a hot cop with a great body stripping in front of you. When he got his pants down, he crawled closer to me and pushed me down at the mattress. Settling between my legs, he lifted my chin up and gave me tender kisses on my chin and continued his way to my neck. I had to bite down my moans as he licked my sensitive skin and nipped at my collarbone. Marco moved my hands over my head, gently sliding his hands on my skin there to my hips. He started moving his lips down at my upper body, shifting his hands on my nipples and letting his thumbs brush over them. I hissed at the touch, but not letting my eyes shut, I kept my eyes on Marco who looked right back at me. His eyes just locked me in, I couldn't tear my gaze away or even move. That's when I heard two "CLICK" sounds.

  
I snapped my head up and what the actual fuck? I'm... those are... I looked back to Marco who was now smirking at me "Yes, Jean. Those are handcuffs". How didn't I even notice? When did he and where did he take those? I tried to get out of them, they were loose, but not loose enough. Marco got back to what he was doing, kissing his way to my crotch. I suddenly forgot the existence of the cuffs. His hands were tugging at my boxer's waistband teasingly and I was getting more and more aroused, everywhere he touched made my skin burn with anticipation. I was already breathing hard when he pulled my boxers down, sliding his hands on my feet and kissing them gently. I was starting to realise if I don't calm down a little, I might come sooner than necessary. He slid my boxers off and started kissing my legs again, this time he stopped at my inner thigh and sucked the skin there. "Ahh, Marco, that's a very... uhh... sensitive p-place" my voice was getting high pitched, it was impossible to control it anymore. Marco licked the dark mark on my thigh "Then I shall pay it more attention". Yep, I was now pretty sure that I had woken the beast inside of him. Who knew that Marco could be this... dominant.

  
Many kiss marks later, he was satisfied with his work. I was panting hard with white knuckles, I had gripped the headboard tightly. My thighs were covered with dark marks and also my upper body, he really was taking his time, when I'm already leaking precum. "Marco... take off these handcuffs". I want to touch him too, make him feel good like me. He just smiled back at me and said "No". He trailed one finger down my length making me shudder with pleasure. "I want to make you feel so good that you will beg for more". I just had to gulp at that, my cock twitched when his finger left and just when I was going to whine about that, he grabbed my length and started stroking me.

  
I bit my lower lip, muffling a loud moan. Marco placed a hand under my chin and swept his finger on my lower lip. "Don't do that, I want to hear you". I barely got enough time to nod, when I felt something wet and warm around my dick. Marco's tongue moved up along my length, teasingly sucking my tip and I just stared at him, feeling euphoric. "Ahh unh, Marco...". I was already feeling close to coming. He started popping his head, swirling his tongue and all I could do was moan, loudly. I threw my head back and automatically tried to put my hands on his head, but the handcuffs weren't allowing that, only clacking when I moved my hands. Marco chuckled a little, sending vibrations to my dick as he sucked me off hard.

  
He continued "torturing" me a little more, because before I could tell him to slow down, I felt a slick finger near my hole. I jolted at surprise, when had he taken that ou- "Ahh! Marco?!" As reply he took me all the way in his mouth, hollowed his cheeks and pressing his tongue to my vein, and he kept sucking me like that as he pushed his first finger in. I started seeing stars at this point and arched my back to the sudden pleasure which conquered me. He kept tonguing my hardness, pumping the base of my cock and thrusting his second finger inside of me and fucking me with two fingers. My moans were getting louder and louder, I kept gripping harder on the headboard. "Oh.. my god.. Marco!" He was scissoring me, curving his fingers, trying to find my prostrate and it didn't took long. "Ahh! Fuck!" I gasped and glanced at his way. He took a last lick of my dick and lifted himself up. Massaging my sensitive spot even harder he slid a third finger in and leaned closer to me, crashing his mouth to mine.

  
Giving open mouthed kisses, our tongues slid and twisted and god, I was loving it. I could get used to Marco taking over control in bed or anywhere if this was the result. I moaned in his mouth, he keeps hitting my sweet spot over and over again, I could just cum like this. Before I could do that Marco withdrew his fingers, leaving me whimpering at the lost of contact, but when I saw him lubricating his hardness I swallowed hard.

  
Marco lifted himself for a better angle and grabbed my hips, guiding his tip to my entrance. I closed my eyes, when I felt his tip stretching me, but Marco didn't go all the way in, he was just pushing it in and out, gently and slow. I growled at that and opened my eyes to look at him. "Stop teasing me and get on with it!" I had been very patient, but this was just too much. "Say please". He sped up the base, moving a little faster, but still not going all the way in. I didn't say it right away so Marco attacked my sensitive neck and collarbones, I don't think I'm the only one who's about to lose it. "Aah please, Marco" This is really embarrassing, but right now I don't care, I just want Marco to fuck me.

  
Marco leaned closer to my ear "It wasn't so hard, was it?". In quick movement Marco slammed his hips to mine and started to pound into me. I arched my back to the sudden pleasure and hooked my legs around him, making sure he won't have the chance to tease me anymore. I moaned Marco's name constantly while he kept thrusting into me fast and hard. I was feeling so good that I moved my hips to meet Marco's thrusts. Marco hissed at that and lifted my right leg to his shoulder and started aiming ruthlessly to my prostate.

  
I tossed my head back and I almost screamed, but nothing came out yet again. He moved his hips fast against mine causing me to turn even more vocal, calling his name like a mantra and the handcuffs clattered in the beat of our movements. Every thrust of his made my spine shiver with pleasure and curl and it didn't help when he started pumping my dick which was covered with my precum. I was biting my lip hard, I could feel extremely close to coming. "Ah god," I said breathlessly, "Marco... I can't, I'm gonna-". Marco rubbed his thumb over my slit, stroking me hard at the same time and gave the last fast thrusts and I came onto my stomach and the sheets. Marco was also panting this time and he snapped his hips few times before he pulled out. I turned laying on my back again as he stroked his dick a few times and came all over my stomach. Marco placed his hands next to my sides while having his eyes shut and taking deep breaths in.

  
I really wanted to kiss him so I tried to reach my hands to him, but forgot that I was handcuffed to the headboard. "Umm, Marco? Could you, please?" I clattered the handcuffs to give him a hint. He opened his eyes and grabbed the key from the nightstand. "I'm sorry, Jean, I almost forgot". Finally my hands were free and grabbed Marco in a heated kiss, but since we were a little out of breath the kiss didn't last long. After we pulled our mouths apart I gave him a final kiss on his nose. "Do you know what?" I looked at him in the eyes and wished I could look into them always. Marco smiled and rubbed our noses together. "What?" I pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear "I love you." Marco hugged me back and snuggled into my neck "I love you too, Jean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta; milkayway.tumblr.com !  
> Thank you for taking your time to read it, I really hope you liked it! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
